Fall For You
by ZumiKawaii
Summary: Menjalin hubungan secara sepihak memang buruk, apalagi jika berada di pihak yang dimanfaatkan. Tapi Sasuke tak akan pernah menyerah bahkan jika harus menyeret lelaki bebal macam Uzumaki Naruto untuk terikat dengannya.
1. Chapter 1 : benci jatuh sendiri

**Menjalin hubungan secara sepihak memang buruk, apalagi jika berada di pihak yang dimanfaatkan. Tapi Sasuke tak akan pernah menyerah bahkan jika harus menyeret lelaki bebal macam Uzumaki Naruto untuk terikat dengannya.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning : AU, BL, OOC, typos, bahasa nggak baku, eyd hancur**

* * *

 **chapter 1 : benci jatuh sendiri**

* * *

"Sudah kubilang jangan menungguku."

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu memutar bola matanya malas begitu melirik ke arah lelaki yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kelas dengan wajah sedatar papan triplek. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel sementara tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang. Terpaksa ia harus mematikan layar hpnya sejenak dan menyimpannya ke saku seragam demi meladeni siswa kelas sebelah ini.

Uchiha Sasuke-hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Memang ia lebih memilih keluar kelas setelah menyelesaikan ulangan hariannya dibanding duduk manis di bangku seperti siswa teladan walaupun pada dasarnya dia memang siswa paling penurut dan minta dituruti. Untuk apa berdiam diri di bangku hanya untuk menjadi patung penyambut teman-temannya selesai mengerjakan?

Lalu dengan berbekal ijin toilet, ia menyelinap dan berdiri di ambang pintu kelas kekasihnya-secara sepihak-diam asyik menonton keadaan kelas si blonde yang berbanding jauh dengan kondisi kelasnya. Ia tak takut dituding menipu guru, toh mulut masih bisa disumpal dengan benda bernama uang dan kedudukan.

"Apa kau meninggalkan kelas hanya untuk mencari ribut disini?" ketus sang blonde benar-benar terusik dengan kehadirannya.

"Mencari ribut? See, tanganku disini tak menggerayangimu." sahutnya datar membuat lawan bicaranya melotot.

"H-Hei! Sejak kapan kau bicara kotor-"

Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan kekasihnya. "Kotor? Ini bersih. Kalau kotor, apa pantatmu berkeringat, Manis?"

Uzumaki Naruto-pemuda baik-baik disini (secara mental)-langsung merinding. "Pergi sana!" usirnya yang tak direspon sama sekali.

"Kau tinggal duduk. Dan aku mengawasimu."

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Untuk apa kau mengawasiku?"

"Karena kau kekasihku, dan aku cemburu kau dekat dengan siapapun." katanya santai.

"Siapa yang bilang aku pacar mu!?" marah pemuda pirang itu tak terima.

Sasuke bersidekap. "Aku."

Safir biru laut itu menyipit tajam. "Gah! Pergi sana!"

Tampaknya Sasuke senang dengan tingkah pacarnya. "Yang benar 'Gay! Sini sayang!' " katanya dengan mimik datar tapi nada menantang.

Naruto menunjuk tepat di wajah Sasuke. "Kau! Pergi!"

Namun yang didapat hanyalah Sasuke balas menoyor kepalanya dan menunjuk meja Naruto. "Kau. Duduk manis. Biarkan aku mengawasimu."

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan duduk di kursinya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan sang Uchiha lagi. Mulutnya sibuk mendumel tentang Sasuke tanpa henti.

Yang tak ia sadari hanyalah Sasuke sebenarnya dari tadi memperingati siswi di kelasnya untuk mendekat ataupun mencampuri urusannya. Bahkan Naruto tak bisa melihat keadaan itu dimana seharusnya sang Uchiha yang menjadi idola dikerubungi oleh fangirlsnya.

"Dasar aneh! Ayam! Tomat-freak gila! ARGH brengsek!" dumelnya.

Naruto tak pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan pria.

Sama sekali tidak.

Jawabannya? Karena dia juga seorang pria sejati.

Lalu pria sejati + pria sejati = gay kekal abadi.

Demi kolor milik Jiraiya-sensei yang tak sengaja dibawanya, Naruto masih mencintai dada wanita dan kenapa ia malah merasa diikat oleh satu orang menyebalkan macam Uchiha Sasuke?

Ia malah sudah dalam tahap PDKT dengan gadis sampul majalah remaja, Hyuuga Hinata, yang mempunyai banyak penggemar juga pengagum rahasia.

Lalu kena santet apa seorang bidadari macam Hinata bisa dekat dengan pemuda tampang tukang malak seperti Naruto? Atau memang murni?

Siapa yang tahu? Yang pasti, Naruto menaruh dendam pada cowok Uchiha itu!

Masa dia dipacari begitu saja secara sepihak!? Laki lagi! Memangnya gaya macho bungsu Uzumaki ini belum membuktikan dirinya lelaki sejati? Para gadis saja bisa patuh pada Naruto dalam beberapa menit tahap perkenalan*

 ***catatan : karena takut kena bogem**

Sayangnya Naruto meragukan kemampuan pacar sepihaknya dalam menaklukan gadis bermuka boneka sekalipun dengan waktu seperkian detik. Hanya menatap gadis itu mungkin saja sudah luluh, puja kerang ajaib.

"Kupikir malah kau yang beruntung Nar!" Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat mengambil paksa kursi di sebelahnya tak merespon deathglare Uchiha bungsu di ambang pintu kelas.

 _Beraninya bulu anjing itu mendekati Naru-ku!_ batinnya geram.

Namun yang namanya Inuzuka Kiba takkan pernah paham meski sudah diberitahu berulang-ulang. Ia malah melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke bersamaan dengan tangan satunya merangkul pemuda pirang di sebelahnya erat. Dikira Sasuke senang dengan kedekatannya dengan pacarnya lalu menobatkannya menjadi lelaki termacho bulan ini.

Apa nyambungnya coba? -_-

"Lihat deh! Masa seganteng itu kamu maki?" tanya Kiba heran membuat temannya bergidik. "Otot perutnya aku jamin pasti membuatmu puas!"

Naruto mendorong Kiba dan memandangnya aneh. "K-Kau gay!?" tudingnya ngeri.

Kiba membelalakan matanya. "Kau homophobia!?"

Kemudian keduanya memasang muka sok tercengang, lalu detik selanjutnya berangkulan. "Kami berdua, sahabat sejati"

Sementara di luar Sasuke mendesis tajam begitu pacarnya dirangkul begitu. "Lepaskan tanganmu atau kupotong, Inuzuka" ancamnya membuat Kiba langsung menjauhi Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menunjuk Sasuke kesal, hendak melempar meja. "PERGI KAU, BEDEBAH!" usirnya malah membuat Sasuke bersemangat.

"Tidak mau, pacar bedebah" tanggap Sasuke kalem.

Naruto menghela napasnya beberapa kali. "Kuperingatkan kau untuk pergi dari kelasku, Uchiha!" tekannya memanggil marga Sasuke.

Sasuke berujar santai. "Uchiha itu banyak, sayang, kau pun akan aku Uchiha-kan nanti." komentarnya membuat para siswi dalam kelas klepek-klepek.

"KYAAAA~~ UCHIHA-SAMAAA~" jerit mereka bersamaan.

"Uwaaah sudah ganteng, romantis lagi! Kyaaaa!"

"Hih ngapain sih naksir Naruto? Aku nggak nih, bang?" (yang ini Zumi yang bilang #ditabok)

Naruto melotot, ia menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Nyungsep aja lo ke lapindo!" ujarnya angkuh keluar meninggalkan kelas setelah menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu Sasuke.

Tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh putra Uzumaki Kushina itu, Sasuke tetap memasang senyuman apik di wajahnya pertanda ia memang telah bahagia. Baginya saat Naruto menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu miliknya itu adalah adegan paling romantis yang takkan dilakukan oleh drama apapun, meski kenyataannya berbanding balik.

Aroma citrus menguar sejenak ke udara hingga Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Baginya aroma khas Naruto ini seperti aroma olahan tomat terenak, bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Astaga, bahunya benar-benar pas." racaunya sinting.

* * *

Sikap Sasuke tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Bahkan seluruh orang pun tahu pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto ini sedang marah besar dalam artian jangan mendekatinya radius 100 meter atau sekali salah bertingkah bisa dibacok tiba-tiba.

Agaknya sifat Naruto satu ini memang lebih parah dibanding cewek PMS!

"Bu, ramen 3 mangkok, buruan!" titahnya seenak udel menggebrak meja.

Sedangkan ibu-ibu berperut buntal itu menunjuk Naruto garang. "Kau belum bayar utang, Uzumaki!"

Cowok pirang itu memutar bola matanya. Ia malas kesana untuk memalak sang ibu kantin. Biarpun preman, nyatanya ibu kantin itu lebih ganas dibanding dirinya.

Naruto ingat ketika ia tengah memalak 20 mangkuk ramen bersamaan. Katakan ia gila memesan sebanyak itu, tapi lebih gila lagi jika sebagian disimpan di kulkas untuk dihangatkan besok.

Naruto menghela napas, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku. Malas juga mengeluarkan uang jajan dari ibunya. Biarpun anak keluarga berada, Naruto itu tipe manusia realistis yang kehidupannya ngirit.

Bayangkan betapa mempesonanya dia jadi suami idaman kaum hawa!

Ia berteriak lagi. "Ambil dompetku, dan taruh ramenku disini!" gebraknya lagi kasar banyak menimbulkan perhatian.

Pemuda itu mendelik sinis pada para lelaki dan perempuan yang memperhatikannya sekaligus yang asik berbisik membicarakan dirinya. "Apa liat-liat!? Ganteng? Dari sononya udah ganteng kali!" sewotnya sensitif.

Hari ini tuh udah kayak neraka banget buat Naruto, udah nggak ada temen ngantin sekaligus malak bareng, si Kiba yang selalu menemaninya tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas remedial, kalau Naruto sih boro-boro ngerjain, ngeliat soalnya aja dia udah eneg, dan si ibu kantin yang bertambah galak padanya membuatnya ilfil.

 _Apaan sih! Ganteng gini!_ batinnya dalam hati kemudian menyisir surai pirang keemasannya membuat kaum hawa mulai tertarik.

"Yaampun keren banget!"

"Iyaa! Liat deh rambutnya! Fresh gitu kayak mi ayam!"

"Gilaa berkilau kayak lampu bohlam!"

Naruto mulai tak sadar jika pujian itu menyerempet jadi ejekan tak langsung meski mereka semua ikhlas melontarkannya.

"Apaan ini? Kamu mau nipu saya?"

Sang ibu kantin dengan kemoceng di tangannya berkacak pinggang melihat isi dompet Naruto. Kosong gitu, belagak bejibun!

Naruto menatap wanita itu heran. "Lah ada isinya kok! Liat dong!" cetusnya mengambil dompetnya kembali dan mengecek isinya ketika yang ditemukan adalah-

 _'Disita oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Mau ambil? Ke kelas, babe'_

Naruto melotot membacanya. Ia menahan mual persis ibu-ibu hamil. Bedanya dia mual akibat kekejaman sikap si Uchiha satu itu!

"Ini lagi bocah kampret! Bu, bukan salah saya dong, bu! Kan dia yang ngambil!" protes pemuda itu tak terima nggak bisa jajan gegara uangnya diambil.

Dia menunjukkan secarik kertas itu pada ibu kantin sebagai bukti.

"Ibu nagihnya ke dia aja gih!" kata Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Ibu kantin yang semula bingung kini mulai lagi ekspresi marahnya. "Lah yang jajan kan kamu sekarang! Mau jajan? Ya ambil uangnya!" acuhnya membalikkan badan.

Mendengar itu orang-orang di kantin menahan tawa.

"Kasian ya! Ganteng-ganteng kere!"

Begitulah kebanyakan yang mereka katakan dengan maksud berbisik namun apa daya malh berakhir sebuah pekikan bervolume tinggi hingga terdengar sampai empunya.

Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya kasar. Sialan! Dia dibuat malu sekarang ini! Nggak cukup apa Sasuke ngebuat dia marah hari ini?

Tadi pagi nangkring di kelasnya, sok care ngeliatin, dan sekarang? Terus kapan dia mengambil uang Naruto dalam dompet? Perasaan di dalam saku celana sedari tadi.

Hiii, Uchiha dan sifat mistisnya patut dihindari!

Tapi yang jelas, Naruto badmood sekarang. Dia bakal labrak si Uchiha ini dan buktiin salah maling uang orang!

"Dasar sial-"

"N-Naruto-kun..?"

Suara lembut itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Kalau suara bariton milik Sasuke dianggap iblis, maka suara lembut satu itu dijadikan suara malaikat.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis remaja yang buat banyak cowok kesengsem berdiri di depannya. Surai indigonya terurai rapih ke belakang. Aroma parfumnya pun tercium oleh Naruto.

Naruto jadi gagu sendiri ketika melihat gebetannya. Dia merasa blank sesaat. Iyalah ngeblank! Jangan-jangan Hinata melihat keburukannya sedari tadi!?

"I-Iya? Ada... a-apa.. Hinata-san?" tanya Naruto ramah banget, berbanding jauh dengan tadi. "Eh Hyuuga-chan! Eh? Hyuuga-san.." ralatnya penuh typo.

Nah dua pemuda-pemudi ini tampak mirip jika bertemu. Naruto jadi gagu, Hinata makin gagu.

Hinata tersenyum tipis membuat para lelaki dalam kantin merasa surga sudah dekat. "Panggil saja Hinata, Naruto-kun.." ucapnya halus. "B-Boleh.. aku duduk disini?" tanyanya butuh ijin malu-malu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak memperhatikan figur Hinata.

Gila cantik banget!

Sementara para siswa mendengus dan mengutuk nama Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan Hinata-chan lagi kesambet sampai khilaf deketin Naruto!" seru mereka berapi-api.

Hinata tak peduli dengan ocehan mereka. Ia menatap bingung pemuda di depannya. "Naruto-kun?" ulangnya menyadarkan Naruto dari dunianya.

Pemuda pirang itu terkaget, ia menepuk jidatnya lalu berlagak bagai pengawal. "I-Iya boleh kok! Boleh banget malahan! Silakan duduk dimana aja, di sebelah mana aja, termasuk di hatiku-adow!" Naruto memukul mulutnya sendiri salah bicara.

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat cowok itu. Ia duduk di tempat sebelah Naruto. "Aku duduk disini ya?"

Pipi tan itu memerah. Ia mengangguk cepat. "Iya, silahkan!" ia duduk di samping Hinata.

Naruto hendak menepuk tangan memanggil si ibu kantin lagi, ketika wanita itu menatapnya tajam mengisyaratkan 'bayar-pake-uang-jangan-pake-hati'.

Tau aja yang lagi kasmaran!

Tapi Naruto jadi bingung sendiri. Dia kan duitnya disita semua sama Sasuke! Ngebayarnya pake apa dong? Ia melirik Hinata yang tengah memperhatikan menu.

Kalau ngaku? Gengsilah! Dimana-mana cowok yang bayarin, biar keliatan gentle!

"A-Aku pesan sandwich.." tunjuknya. "Naruto-kun.. pesan apa?"

Naruto sudah mulai berkeringat dingin. Plis ini ujian dunia-akhirat, kalau mau jawab, dia beneran pengen. Tentu saja ramen! Apalagi dong?

Tapi...

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto pada gambar ramen yang tertera pada daftar menu dan dompetnya. Ia tersenyum maklum. "A-Aku saja yang bayar.. ramen kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Dunia pemuda bersurai kuning itu terasa jegar-jeger saat mendengarnya. Yaampun, beneran deh dia gak gentle banget jadi cowok, dibayarin cewek sih boleh-boleh aja. Tapi kalo dibayarin gebetan sendiri? Apalagi cewek!

Naruto dilema sendiri. Mau bayarin gaada uang, mau dibayarin tapi malu-maluan. Ia menatap kosong seperti orang kesurupan ketika hp disakunya berdering.

Naruto mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengecek pesan yang masuk.

 **Uchihampret** : yakin? Uangnya bakar ya?

Naruto jadi sensi sendiri membaca barisan itu. Ia membayangkan bagaimana wajah si bocah Uchiha kampret satu ini. Natap dia datar tapi ngehinanya ngena banget, belum lagi kalo Naruto udah kalah ngomong, si Sasuke bakal senyum kemenangan terus beralih godain dia.

Hinat menatap Naruto yang semula ceria mendadak suram. "N-Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" cewek itu menaruh dompet pink miliknya di atas meja lagi.

Naruto mau mewek tapi gabisa. Karena bokek, terus karena kesel tapi gabisa melampiaskan gegara gebetan di sebelah.

Naruto menatap ponselnya sekali lagi.

 **Uchihampret** : heh bego, jawab

Naruto langsung beranjak dari kursi membuat Hinata terkejut. "N-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kaget takut dia salah ngomong atau apa.

Menyadari reaksi Hinata, Naruto langsung melembut. Ia menatap Hinata seakan cewek itu bidadari. "Aku jual hp dulu ya, baru aku bayarin." kata Naruto beralasan yang alesannya nggak banget.

Mendengar itu, Hinata bingung sendiri.

Yang bener aja demi traktir dia dan Naruto sendiri makan di kantin masa sampai harus menjual hp cowok itu? Cewek bersurai indigo itu hanya tak tahu bagaimana semua isi dalam hp Naruto yang selalu kena teror.

Ia menahan lengan Naruto. "Enggak, duduk aja." titahnya lupa gagap tapi masih lembut seperti biasa. Ia kira Naruto nggak enak dia yang bayarin.

Naruto memandangnya bingung. "Maaf aku tak membawa uang, jadi akan kujual hpku, sebentar." kilah Naruto masih keras kepala.

Hinata menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku yang bayarin, oke?" tawarnya. "Jangan nolak.." pesannya membuat Naruto termangu.

Cowok itu terdiam lama sebelum pipi tannya merah sendiri.

Senyumannya, suara lembutnya, bagaimana ia bertingkah, astaga.. Naruto sampai lupa moodnya yang tiba-tiba kembali lagi setelah adanya Hinata.

Bisa dibilang kalau Sasuke pembawa mood buruk, maka Hinata lah yang menggantinya dengan mood mimpi. Iya, serasa di mimpi kalau dekat dengan Hinata itu menurut Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia menghela napas penuh penyesalan. "Maaf.. besok kuganti." ucapnya pelan.

Hinata tertawa kecil, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil dompet pinknya lagi. "N-Nggak papa kok, santai aja, N-Naruto-kun.." ia berdiri. "Aku pesan dulu ya.."

Gadis itu berjalan menuju sang ibu kantin yang berubah ekspresi jadi ramah di depan Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum kagum memandang Hinata. Tuh selera Uzumaki Naruto! Tinggi banget kan? Iyalah! Sampai tingginya dia hampir mokad karena gengsi nggak bawa uang berakhir dibayarin gebetannya sendiri!

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, pada dasarnya Naruto sudah mengenal Hinata saat dikenalkan dengan Neji, sahabat Sasuke. Jauh sebelum si Sasuke nembak Naruto, jadi jangan sebut Bang Neji mengkhianati sahabat sendiri.

Iya, asalnya nggak sengaja, Naruto sudah naksir Hinata sejak awal MOS, dan dia baru tau bahwa Neji, kakaknya Hinata, makanya dia mau minta pin bbm.

Berawal minta pin, Hinata datang menemui Neji di kelasnya. Saat itulah scene dimana ada bunga bertebaran dan alunan musik dimainkan.

Wajar dong ya, mereka nggak terlalu canggung saat ini.

 **Uchihampret** : Hyuuga ya?

Naruto mengernyit.

 **Naruto** : maksud lu?

Cowok pirang itu melirik kanan-kiri, guna mencari hawa keberadaan Uchiha itu.

 **Uchihampret** : bukan di kantin, tapi di hatimu, dobe

Naruto dibuat geram. Dasar bocah ini nggak tau arti romantis apa, iya sih Naruto leh ugha banget dibilang sayang tapi kan minimal katanya panggilannya bejibun. Mending kalo bagus semua ya ini, bego, dobe, apalagi nantinya.

 **Naruto** : najis

 **Naruto** : gausah ganggu kencan gue

Naruto tampak muram lagi tapi saat melihat Hinata kembali lagi menghampirinya mukanya berubah sumringah.

Tapi pemirsa, ini nggak adil buat pemain lain di TKP.

 **Uchihampret** : hn, terserah, tapi hukum Uchiha itu kekal, Uzumaki Naruto

 **Uchihampret** : apa yang kumiliki akan selamanya jadi milikku, dan itu termasuk kau.

Safir biru itu hampir loncat saat membaca teks yang terpampang di layar hapenya. Kalau Naruto adalah cewek remaja dengan hobil nyetalk cogan mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah jejeritan di atas meja.

Tapi...

Plis deh, dia cowok.

"N-Naruto-kun.. kok mukanya pucet?"

Naruto menengadah memandang paras cantik Hinata, ia menggeleng lemah. "Nggak kok."

Hinata tersenyum maklum. Mungkin saja Naruto sedang mengalami hal yang berat dan enggan menceritakannya, atau mungkin saat ini ia butuh privasi. "Oh, hm.. n-nanti.. pesanannya..diantar ibu kantin.." informasinya pada Naruto yang dijawab anggukan pelan.

Naruto was-was sendiri. Apaan sih nih Uchiha? Becandanya nggak lucu banget.

Naruto : gue bukan punya lo, gue punya mama Kushina dan calon kepunyaan gue Hinata Hyuuga, camkan itu, Uchihampret!

Enak saja Sasuke mengecap dirinya sebagai miliknya. Saat ini Naruto ini ogah dipunyai siapa-siapa selain Hinata dan keluarganya. Bahkan kakaknya, Kyuubi, dilarang bilang Naruto punyanya dia.

Uzumaki Naruto cuma punya mami Kushina, dan calon...

Naruto melirik Hinata yang tengah mengecek hapenya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Tidak ada nama Uchiha Sasuke dalam kehidupannya. Tidak ada satu pun dan takkan pernah.

 **Uchihampret** : kau tidak akan bilang itu nanti, dobe

 **Uchihampret** : aku benci berbagi

 **Uchihampret** : sekalipun threesome aku membencinya

Naruto kaget saat membacanya. Ini Uchiha memang dari dulu terlanjur sarap ya? Kok bahasanya vulgar banget dan nggak enak didengar!

"N-Naruto-kun..? Ada apa..?" tanya Hinata pelan menyadari perubahan mood Naruto kian menurun drastis.

 **Uchihampret** : see, aku akan buat kau jatuh juga karena aku benci jatuh sendirian

 **TBC**

 _Halo, ini fic baru Zumi di fandom Naruto, maaf Zumi nggak pake bahasa baku karna emang Zumi lebih nyaman pakai bahasa kayak gini^^_

 _Fic ini sudah lama disimpan di draft Zumi karna sebelumnya Zumi sempet ngilang karna lupa pass makanya jadi SR (maafin Zumi plis)_

 _Dan salam kenal untuk author-author dan reader sekalian, mohon bantuannya!_

 _Terima kasih!_

 **Zumikawaii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Menjalin hubungan secara sepihak memang buruk, apalagi jika berada di pihak yang dimanfaatkan. Tapi Sasuke tak akan pernah menyerah bahkan jika harus menyeret lelaki bebal macam Uzumaki Naruto untuk terikat dengannya.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, typos, bahasa nggak baku, eyd hancur**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : kamu tau apa yang paling menyakitkan untukku**?

* * *

"Nar, muka lo kenapa cemberut?"

Baru saja mau membuka pintu kamar, Kyuubi sudah mengomentari.

Kyuubi ini kakak Naruto satu-satunya. Yang paling tercayang, sekaligus paling pengen digantung karena sikap nyebelinnya.

Cowok bersurai jingga ini sebenarnya sudah kuliah dengan mengambil jurusan ilmu komunikasi. Kyuubi sebenarnya cukup ahlinya dalam bidang tataboga, tapi ilfil aja gitu masuk kesana.

Lagian dia punya alesan mulus nan mulia, sambil mempelajari lebih dalam ilmu komunikasi, berarti kan memperdalam juga komunikasi ke si doi. Begitulah apa yang dipikirkan kakak Naruto ini.

Tapi Kyuubi juga nyebelin banget jadi kakak. Naruto sih tau Kyuubi kepengen banget punya adik cewek imut-imut gimana gitu biar pipinya bisa dicubitin. Selain itu jiwa pangeran Kyuubi memang patut diacungkan jempol, karena dia benar-benar asli dalam membela wanita.

Tapi begitu yang keluar Naruto, Kyuubi nggak lantas kubur adiknya langsung. Yaiya, dia kecewa banget. Selama 5 bulan dia beliin boneka, wallpaper, dan segala baju bayi perempuan lucu yang keluar malah Naruto. Lah kok umur 4 taun bisa nabung? Ya bisa dong, namanya juga Kyuubi Similikiti, engga becanda, atas permintaan Kyuubi kecil uang buat beli susu SG* nya disimpen Kushina dan baru beli barang itu.

Udah gitu, Kyuubi adalah orang pertama yang diompolin Naruto.

Tapi cowok itu nggak langsung patah hati nggak punya adik cewek sesuai impiannya, karena dia punya cara lain buat terus merasa dia punya adik perempuan paling manis.

"Kakak beliin boneka tuh, diambil ya, dek. Mm.. ada cowok yang deketin lo kagak?

Harus lapor ke kakak loh.." pesannya sebelum baca majalah hentai punyanya.

Untung mami Kushina nggak ada! Kalau ada bisa digepok tuh orang pake sapu lidi!

Dan yang paling nyebelin dari Kyuubi karena dia nggak punya adik cewek adalah dia perlakuin Naruto kayak cewek.

Kampret banget kan..

"Diem lo, gue lagi bete" tukas Naruto ketus.

Meski ucapan Naruto sangat ngena, tapi Kyuubi yang pada dasarnya sudah kebal banget memilih tersenyum charming. "PMS ya?"

Pletak!

"PMS, PMS, pala lu stress! Gue laki, Kak!" bantah Naruto nggak terima.

Kyuubi hanya melengos acuh. "Udah gih, sana ganti baju!" titahnya menunjuk kamar Naruto, tangannya bergaya seolah mengusir adik bungsunya itu.

Naruto mendengus. "Mama belum pulang?"

Padahal Naruto sendiri tahu kalau ibunya belum pulang. Iya, kalo udah pulang kan Kyuubi nggak berani baca majalah hentong gini di rumah. Kan sejak dulu juga, Kushina udah kerja jadi sekretaris perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belom, katanya masih ada rapat penting malem ini." ia berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata lagi. "Oh ya, tuh si Minato ngirim uang, kalo lo mau ambil aja."

Kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari mulut Kyuubi sangatlah kontras dengan perkataan sebelumnya. Nadanya dingin dan ketus menggambarkan ia muak mendengarnya.

Meski Kyuubi dinilai orang paling menyebalkan dan tidak sopan, namun dia masih punya tatakrama yang diajarkan ibunya supaya memanggil orang yang lebih tua secara hormat.

Hormat, ia akan menghormati siapapun sesuai kata ibunya, tapi pengecualian orang itu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sebelum berkata tegas. "Buang, dia pikir kita gembel apa" tukasnya jengkel.

Cowok itu masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya kasar. Dia sebel banget kalo udah kayak gini. Lebih nyebelin dibanding kelakuan Sasuke.

Sementara Kyuubi di ruang keluarga mengoceh.

"Dih, buat beli majalah hentai aja gue ga sudi pake tu uang haram." dengusnya angkuh.

Nggak ada dalam kamus Kyuubi, pake uang haram beli benda lagi, meski benda yang dibelinya tercakup haram.

Tapi uang dari papanya itu terlampau haram dibanding majalahnya menurutnya!

* * *

 **on**

"Anata! Kau darimana lagi?!"

Wanita itu bertanya panik ketika melihat kondisi suaminya sangatlah memprihatinkan. Dengan wajah memar di sana-sini lalu aroma alkohol yang begitu pekat tercium.

Tak sekali dua kali ia membuka pintu dan menemukan suaminya dalam kondisi seperti ini pada saat tengah malam. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia melihat suaminya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Apa pedulimu hah!?"

Sungguh, dalam bayangan itu saat sebelum menikahi orang ini, pria bersurai pirang ini adalah sosok lelaki berhati lembut karena dilihat dari wajahnya tak ada satupun tanda ia akan berbuat begini.

Dan juga pada saat awal pernikahan mereka, saat kelahiran putra pertama, kebahagiaan masih melingkupi keluarga ini meski hanya sedikit perhatian yang ditorehkan pada istrinya.

Wanita itu pun tahu sikap suaminya berubah lembut saat mengetahui dirinya dalam kondisi mengandung putra pertamanya meski dalam diam ada gurat kesedihan yang samar ketika suaminya hanya memperhatikan putranya, bukan dirinya.

Pada saat ia mengandung putra kedua dalam keluarga ini semakin mengeratkan ikatan keluarga.

Ia senang dengan kehadiran kedua putranya di dunia ini. Yang dibencinya hanyalah sosok yang mengandung kedua putranya dalam rahimnya.

Karena di lain waktu.

"A-Aku mohon.. jangan pergi kesana lagi, Anata! Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" pesan istrinya.

Namikaze Minato berubah berang saat istrinya berkata begitu. Ia tak ragu menepis kasar tangan sang istri dan menampar pipi wanita itu.

"Kau bilang begitu padaku, tapi kau membunuh anakku, hm?" tanyanya.

Minato menatap tajam istrinya. "Seharusnya aku mempercayai dia kalau kau memang tak menginginkan kehadiran anakku!"

Kushina tak berhenti menangis, bukan perih di pipinya yang menyebabkan air matanya turun namun perkataan suaminya yang benar-benar menamparnya kejadian silam.

"A-Aku tak bermaksud begitu! Aku bahkan tak paham mengapa-"

"Mengapa apa, hm?" tanya Minato. "Jelas sekali kau membunuhnya, Uzumaki Kushina!"

Minato dalam keadaan mabuk tak pernah mempedulikan istrinya yang kini tengah meronta saat pukulan demi pukulan ditujukan padanya. Acuh pada bekas memar dan darah pada pelipis istrinya hasil perbuatannya beberapa waktu lalu yang belum kunjung tertutup.

Rasa kecewa dan amarahnya dilampiaskan sepenuhnya pada Kushina. Tak peduli tempat keduanya berada sekarang.

Tidak sampai Minato tahu, pukulan terakhirnya mengenai orang lain.

Tangannya terasa kaku saat melihat putra bungsunya tersungkur dengan lebam di wajahnya.

Bocah pirang itu menatap ibunya cemas. "M-Mama.." lirihnya khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!?" tanya Kushina terkejut dengan kehadiran putra bungsunya yang masih berusia 9 tahun. "Masuk ke kamarmu! Segera!" perintahnya parau.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "N-Nggak mau.."

Kushina mengelus puncak kepala putranya. "Sayang..tidur di kamarmu sekarang, nanti mama temani Naru, oke?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang lagi-lagi dijawab gelengan pelan.

Tangan itu bergetar saat menyadari putranya lah yang menjadi korban. Kesadaranya belum pulih seutuhnya, namun rasa gejolak tak bisa menggugah kesadarannya begitu ia hendak melayangkan pukulan pada keduanya.

Kushina memekik saat suaminya hendak memukulnya dengan Naruto. Ia melindungi putra bungsunya dan memeluknya erat, membisikkan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan hati putranya.

Buak!

Pukulan tak sampai pada Kushina dan Naruto sebelum tangan Minato mengenai permukaan keras karet.

Kushina membelalakan mata saat melihat Kyuubi dengan susah payah menahan pukulan ayahnya dengan membawa samsak.

Bocah berumur 13 tahun itu menatap ayahnya tajam. "Mamaku bukan samsak yang bisa dipukul setiap saat, Tuan."

Kyuubi menggertakan giginya. Tak peduli dengan rasa takut, cemas, dan sayangnya pada sang ayah.

Kushina dapat melihat ketakutan pada sulung Namikaze tersebut. Kyuubi tak pernah bisa melawan ayahnya. Tak pernah bisa.

Ayahnya adalah puncak panutannya setiap saat. Yang paling ia segani, kagumi, dan dibanggakan dalam hidupnya.

Tangan Kyuubi yang memegang samsak bergetar hebat. Tenaganya terasa diserap secara bersamaan dalam waktu cepat. Benar-benar lemas hingga ia rasanya ingin tergeletak begitu saja jika tak melihat wajah terluka ibunya.

Kyuubi terbungkam setelah mengatakan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menurunkan samsak tak berani memandang wajah ayahnya.

"Papa bukan lagi papa Kyuu sama Naru.." ucapnya lirih.

Mendengar suara itu terasa menohok Minato di satu sisi inti dalam dirinya. Meski kadar alkohol yang diteguknya menepis kesadaran tapi kata-kata Kyuubi saat ini benar-benar menamparnya pada dunia nyata.

Minato menatap wajah ketakutan Naruto yang berada dalam pelukan istrinya. Apa memar itu disebabkan dirinya? Dimana wajah ceria putra bungsunya saat ia memberikannya ramen?

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kyuubi. Meski tatapannya datar, tapi putranya itu menyimpan kekecewaan dalam dirinya. Bukan sorot kekaguman lagi yang nampak di wajah Kyuubi, melainkan kecewa dan takut.

Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia menatap Naruto dan Kyuubi bergantian. Menatap keduanya penuh sesal, ketika napasnya terasa sesak.

Ia membalikkan badannya, melangkah pergi.

Menutup pintu rumah kediamannya dan berjalan tak tentu arah.

Saat itu Kyuubi merosot, menangis. Ia menahan sesak dalam dadanya saat melihat ayahnya. "K-Kyuu.. kuat.. dia bukan papa Kyuu.. dia Minato.. bukan papa Kyuu..hiks.."

"Kyuu nggak punya papa lagi... papa Kyuu udah pergi.."

Kushina menghampiri putra sulungnya bersamaan dengan Naruto memeluk tubuh itu erat. "Maafkan kesalahan mama, Kyuubi, Naruto.." isaknya.

Kyuubi mati-matian menahan tangis. Sebenarnya ia ingin menubruk ayahnya dan memeluknya seperti biasa.

Seperti sebelumnya, saat keluarganya masih dilingkupi kehangatan.

Tapi yang membuatnya semakin sesak adalah saat tahu di balik gurat amarah itu, sebelum ayahnya pergi. Ia melihatnya.

Ia melihat, ayahnya menangis memandangnya dan Naruto.

Tapi mulutnya tertutup rapat saat hendak menjelaskannya.

Karena dari saat itu, Kyuubi berusaha membenci ayahnya dan tak mau memikirkan kebaikannya lagi.

 **off**

* * *

Di kediaman Uchiha ini, tak biasanya melihat Itachi sang sulung paling ulung lagi galau sendiri. Iya, biasanya kan dia selalu masang muka cool, dingin, dan tegas. Eh ini malah keliatan banget angkernya.

Biasanya kan Itachi yang paling pinterlah, gantenglah, mustahil jomblonyalah.

Tapi pitnah-

Buktinya sampai saat ini Itachi masih single, oke Sasuke nyebut single emang karna katanya sih single lebih keren dari jomblo.

Tapi bagi author mah sama aja, sama-sama terlalu lama sendiri :"

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke heran. Dia nggak gunain bahasa gaul, bisa digaruk sama papa Fuga yang menjunjung tinggi bahasa baku nanti.

"Jatuh cintrong, Sas" jawab Itachi nggak peduli pantangan yang diberikan papa Fuga.

"Kesambet" tukas Sasuke mulai ngikutin Itachi.

Itachi menjetikkan jarinya. "Iya, dia emang nyambet aku.." katanya enteng.

Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan. Ia duduk tak jauh dari tempat Itachi. "Siapa orang rugi itu?" tanyanya.

Rugi banget bisa dicintai makhluk macem Itachi. Karena Sasuke tau banget, kakaknya lebih gila dalam hukum kekebalan Uchiha. Dia nggak akan pernah mau kalah. Itachi sekali suka udah kayak jodoh terpendam, dia gak bakal lepasin orang yang dia suka begitu aja.

"Konan," cetus Itachi tiba-tiba mengejutkan adiknya.

Konan? Nggak salah tuh? Bukannya itu nama cewek yang suka bareng kelompok Itachi yang terkenal bandel dan gila banget? Apalagi dia satu-satunya cewek disana.

"Serius?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Bodohnya aku baru menyadari perasaanku saat dia ditembak Pein." keluhnya menengadah ke langit malam.

Entah Sasuke harus tertawa atau ikutan galau saat begini. Di sisi pertama, ia tertawa karena ternyata Itachi bisa juga galau! Haha rasain tuh galau! Tapi di sisi lain Sasuke juga merasa heran dengan sikap Itachi kali ini.

Ayolah, siapa sih yang nggak tau Uchiha sulung ini?

Di kampus, ia bisa dengan mudah menggaet siapa saja wanita yang menarik perhatiannya atau kalangan tinggi sekalipun. Pesona dan talenta Itachi memang tak bisa diragukan lagi.

Namun menaklukan Konan?

Setahu Sasuke sih, keduanya baru kenal waktu SMA karena insiden perpustakaan sepele. Konan mau pinjam buku Harry Potter, Itachi duluan mengambilnya. Lalu cewek itu memukul Itachi agar memberikan novek itu, tapi kakak Sasuke tersebut nggak lepasin tuh novel juga.

Alhasil keduanya dikeluarkan dari perpustakaan bersama-sama, yang asalnya musuhan mulai baikan pada saat itu. Novel Harry Potter dirobek dua bagian. Setengahnya Itachi, setengahnya konan. Nanti gantian.

Rada gila tapi ternyata dari situ Itachi tanpa sadar mulai memperhatikan Konan.

Baru saat masa kuliah dimulai, dimana Akatsuki merekrut Itachi dan Konan, mereka semua kenal Pein. Iya, Pein. Bodohnya lagi malah Itachi yang mendekatkan Konan dengan Pein.

"Bego sih" tanggap Sasuke acuh.

Yaiya bego banget, gebetan sendiri kasih ke temen, makan tuh, temen makan temen!

Tapi yang buat Sasuke bingung adalah kenapa Itachi nggak rebut Konan dari Pein coba.

"Kau kan bisa rebut dia" simpul Sasuke sok pintar membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Ngerebut dari Pein sih gampang, lagian Pein juga gak setara sama aku." jawab Itachi narsis. "Tapi yang masalah, Konan suka sama dia, percuma kan kalo direbut tapi kita makin menderita?" tanyanya membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Semakin menderita?

Sasuke menyernyit. "Bukannya dia udah ada di sisimu? Lagian kan bisa ambil tuh salah satu fangirls mu!"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Itachi gregetan sendiri. Banyak nanya banget sih!

"Sasuke, adikku paling pinter," tunda Itachi. "Tapi boong." tambahnya ngebikin Sasuke pengen ngebunuh kakaknya sekarang juga.

"Kalo dia di sisimu tapi dia tak mencintaimu, apa gunanya, hm? Membuatnya menangis karena tak bisa mencintai orang lain lebih sakit dibanding kita yang patah hati."

"Intinya liat orang yang kita cintai patah hati, itu malah lebih double dampak patah hatinya ke kita." Itachi meminum teh hijaunya yang telah mendingin.

Pemuda bermata oniks itu kian meredup. "Dan memacari wanita lain? Lelaki itu tugasnya mengejar bukan dikejar, belajar gentle, Sas." ujarnya.

Ia menepuk pundak adiknya. "Kalo kamu punya seseorang yang dicintai, kamu harus buat dia bahagia dulu sebelum kamu, biar dia lebih nyaman di sisimu." pesannya beranjak dari duduknya lalu masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung di teras.

"Bahagia?"

Membuat Naruto bahagia dulu?

Sebentar...

 _"Lelaki itu tugasnya mengejar bukan dikejar, belajar gentle, Sas.."_

Perkataan Itachi barusan mulai terpikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Lah Naruto kan laki, jadi gimana dong? :"

Jadi saling ngejar gitu?

Ih Naruto mah mana mau! :(

* * *

Kata-kata Itachi nyatanya seperti doktrin bagi Sasuke.

Pemuda itu jalan tak tentu arah. Sesekali salah melangkah, hampir saja selokan dihampirinya saat ia sadar dari bayangannya.

Ia sudah meminta ijin dari orang tuanya untuk keluar malam ini. Setelah berjanji hanya dengan waktu beberapa menit, Sasuke langsung keluar dari kediaman Uchiha yang menurutnya begitu sumpek untuk keadaannya saat ini. Ia juga merasa ada yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

Dengan alasan ingin menyejukkan pikiran ia berhasil mengelabui ibunya.

Jalanan saat ini memang benar-benar sepi, karena jalur ini jarang dilalui kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Mungkin hanya pejalan kaki saja yang lewat sini dikarenakan alasan lebih cepat dan mempersingkat waktu dengan jalan pintas. Itu juga hanya beberapa orang yang tinggal disini.

Baru saja ia melangkah, Sasuke bahkan tak sadar telah melalui kawasan Uchiha lumayan jauh. Pemuda berambut raven ini memang jarang kemari dengan berjalan kaki, ia lebih senang menggunakan jalur utama dengan audi hitamnya.

 **Sasuke** : udah tidur?

Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk mengecek ponselnya ketika yang ia ketahui tak ada satupun balasan dari orang yang diharapkannya.

Pikirannya buyar dengan kejadian siang tadi. Wajah orang yang disukainya begitu sumringah ketika bersama perempuan itu. Sangat bahagia seperti tak memikirkan apapun lagi selain perempuan di depannya.

Ia membuka lagi pesan siang tadi.

 **Dobe** : gue bukan punya lo, gue punya mama Kushina dan calon kepunyaan gue Hinata Hyuuga, camkan itu, Uchihampret!

Terlihat seperti lelucon biasa, namun amat menohok dirinya. Perkataan itu jelas menegaskan bahwa Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa dalam hidup Naruto, dan tidak akan pernah berhak untuk mengatur apalagi mengurus hubungannya.

Seolah Naruto dengan lantang menyatakan batas antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Tunggu!

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

Nggak.

Dasar! Ini semua karena perkataan Itachi kampret itu makanya dia menjadi sangat melankolis seperti ini. Dan apa barusan yang dipikirkannya?

Mundur untuk mengejar Naruto?

Tidak.

Suka atau tidak suka pemuda Uzumaki itu harus bertekuk lutut padanya nanti. Kalau tidak bertekuk lutut? Ya ditekuk lututnya! Yang pasti Naruto harus dimilikinya siap atau tidak siap, suka atau tidak suka, bahagia atau tidak!

"Intinya liat orang yang kita cintai patah hati, itu malah lebih double dampak patah hatinya ke kita."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah lagi ketika mengingat perkataan kakaknya.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Merasa dilema begini sangat mengusik kehidupannya! Ia bimbang dengan keputusannya sendiri. Semua yang dipikirkannya terasa bocor begitu saja saat mendengar curhatan Itachi.

Kakaknya yang jauh lebih ganas aja sudah begitu, apalagi dia.

Tapi kan, Itachi udah berubah! Menye-menye gitu sekarang! Kalo dia nggak mampu merebut pacarnya sendiri, yaudah jangan mendoktrin Sasuke! Enak aja dia buat Sasuke ikutan melankolis!

Tapi kan...

Tapi kan...

"Tai!" umpat Sasuke kesal menendang tong sampah di depannya.

"Hei manis, jalan sendirian aja nih?"

Sasuke langsung merinding, ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Hiii, angker banget!

Sasuke menatap tajam tempat yang masih terjangkau dengan penglihatannya. Beberapa orang berbadan besar muncul begitu saja mengepung seseorang di tengah. Tampak dari mereka memegang botol minuman keras.

Dasar pemabuk.

Sasuke mendengus acuh, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya saat mendengar suara lirih.

"Pergi..."

Walaupun terdengar pelan. Tapi terasa lantang di indra pendengaran milik Sasuke.

Ia benar-benar mengenal suara ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan manis? Pergi? Ya, kami akan pergi setelah dilayani olehmu." suara pria itu bisa dilihat tangannya mencolek dagu sang pemuda.

Oi, pemuda?

"Dilayani maksudmu? GUE. BUKAN. BABU. BANGKE." kecamnya tegas.

Kali ini Sasuke berhenti sendiri, berdiri menyaksikan apa yang diperlihatkan di depannya.

"Kau akan jadi babu kami, sayang! Kemarilah, oke, aku yang melayanimu, hm?" tawar salah satu preman lainnya.

Sasuke dapat melihat surai kuning cerah disana yang diterangi remang lampu jalan. Tapi.. wajahnya tak seperti biasanya.

Tidak mungkin kan?

"Oh kau bawa uang? Jadi benar kan kau minta dilayani, hm?" tanya yang lain bergantian menggoda si pemuda bersurai cerah tersebut.

"Bisakah kalian diam dan biarkan aku lewat?" tanya orang yang berada di tengah.

Ia sungguh merasa jengah. Pikirannya seakan nyaris pecah.

"Kalian mau uang ini, hm? Ambil semuanya!" serunya menyodorkan segepok uang dalam amplop yang ditanggapi apa-kau-bercanda oleh kelompok itu.

Kesempatan itu diindahkan oleh salah satu pria itu. Ia menarik tangan pemuda itu hingga tubuhnya menubruk dada milik salah satu preman disana.

"Ayo, kurasa dia benar-benar bisa 'dilayani'." ujarnya memerangkap lelaki itu dalam dekapannya.

Hampir mereka memasuki sebuah gang kecil, satu suara menyentakan indra pendengaran mereka semua.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya."

Nada bariton dan arogan itu sungguh tak bisa dilupakan oleh sekawanan tersebut. Mereka berhenti menggoda sang pemuda yang dibawanya, membalikkan badan ketika menemukan figur yang mereka segani selama ini.

"Kau. Menyentuh. Kekasihku." tegas lelaki itu penuh penekananan menunjuk pemuda bersurai cerah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"T-Tuan.. Uchiha?"

Aura yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu sungguh membuat suasana ini semakin tidak nyaman! Merasa ini pertanda buruk, mereka bertanya lagi yang didahului sang raven.

"Lepaskan dia, atau kau mau kehidupanmu direnggut? Dia kekasihku!" tekannya maju selangkah membuat mereka semua melangkah mundur.

Salah satu dari mereka melepaskan pemuda berambut cerah itu dan mereka mulai pergi menjauh dari sang Uchiha yang kali ini benar-benar membuat semuanya terancam!

Hiii, berurusan dengan Uchiha itu menyeramkan sekaligus merepotkan!

Tak menunggu lama penjelasan dari lelaki yang ditolongnya, Sasuke lantas menarik tangan itu pergi dari kawasan sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini, hah!?" bentaknya kasar.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak seperti biasanya, ia menatap oniks itu. "Menurutmu?"

Jawaban Naruto mengundang Sasuke semakin berang, ia melirik amplop yang dipegang Naruto. "Uang itu.. apa kau benar-benar melakukannya-"

"Aku tahu maksudmu, tapi aku tak melakukannya." tukas Naruto, ia memperlihatkan amplop pada Sasuke.

Tangan tan miliknya membuka kasar perekat amplop itu dan mengambil semuanya. Naruto melempar setiap lembar itu ke depan Sasuke yang bertebaran ke jalan raya. "Aku tak membutuhkannya. Sama sekali tidak."

Sasuke sedikit heran dengan sikap Naruto saat ini. Sama sekali tak menandakan percikan permusuhan di antara keduanya, tapi anehnya ia lebih benci melihat sisi Naruto saat ini.

"Aku tak membutuhkannya.. sama sekali tidak.. aku hanya butuh keluargaku.." ucapnya lirih.

Dapat dilihat sebening tetes air mengalir dari matanya. Meski langsung dihapus, Sasuke paham jika Naruto menangis.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, enggan menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya saat ini. "Kamu tau apa yang paling menyakitkan untukku?" tanyanya datar.

Tidak ada respon.

Hanya isakan kecil yang tampak seperti ditahan.

"Melihatmu menangis," katanya. "Itu seperti menghancurkan hidupku seolah aku tak bisa melindungimu.."

Naruto menahan napas. "Seharusnya kau yang tau! Aku tidak mencintaimu.. sama sekali tidak!" serunya membantah semuanya.

Sasuke mendekati bungsu Uzumaki tersebut. "Aku tak bilang kau harus mencintaiku." cetusnya.

Ia menatap dalam safir biru laut itu yang tampak jelas di depan matanya.

"Aku hanya memintamu biarkan aku mencintaimu." ujarnya serius. "Dan biarkan aku melindungimu, dan dimanfaatkan olehmu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke seolah pemuda di depannya itu patung belaka. Kosong, tanpa artian. "Apa maksudmu? Kau bertele-tele! Kau urus hidupmu sendiri, brengsek!"

Mendengar seruan itu malah membuat adik dari Itachi itu terkekeh. "Aku akan menunggumu untuk menyukaiku."

Pernyataan Sasuke membuat bibir itu tertutup rapat.

Pemuda raven itu berjalan meninggalkan sang Uzumaki yang mematung di belakang. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai iblis.

' _Nunggu? Cih, suci banget! Bersenang-senanglah dulu, Naru-chan, nanti aku yang akan bersenang-senang denganmu!'_ batin Sasuke setan.

Ia sengaja mengatakan semua itu pada Naruto.

Mungkin Sasuke akan menjiplak kata-kata Itachi, namun itu sebagai wajah luarnya. Wajah dalamnya? Relain Naruto gitu aja? Nggak akan!

Kalo Itachi bersikap pengecut begitu, biar Sasuke yang menyadarkan kakaknya arti Uchiha sebenarnya!

Apa yang sudah ditargetkan oleh mereka, harus menjadi miliknya tidak terganggu gugat, dan tidak akan bisa lepas begitu saja.

Begitu sarapnya Uchiha satu ini -w-

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Kembali lagi dengan Zumi, terima kasih atas review, fav, follow untuk cerita ini dan juga yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca atau berkunjung kesini ^^)_

 _Saran dan kritik akan selalu Zumi tunggu kapanpun, untuk jadwal update Zumi usahakan setiap minggu akan meng-update fic ini,_

 _Dan ini untuk_ _balasan reviewnya,_

 _uzumakinamikazehaki : ok_

 _tora-chan : ok, liat aja nanti hehe_

 _akarisaruru : ok, tapi nggak janji update kilat_

 _habibah794 : hehe aku juga, ok arigatou.._

 _chintya xiaumiyue : ok :)_

 _michhazz : zumi bakal berusaha semampunya karena zumi suka pair ini :) ok, thanks_

 _yukayu zuki : ok, zumi usahakan kilat tapi nggak janji_

 _Nah sekarang Zumi pengen nanya :_

 _1\. Kira-kira salam di akhir note apa yang cocok untuk fic ini? Kalau sebelumnya Zumi pake salam neko, jadi pilih ya; salam mblo atau semangat PDKT, Uchihampret! (?)_

 _2\. Mm.. sebelum nantinya, zumi pengen nanya, kalian mau fic ini panjang atau pendek? Kalo panjang mungkin konfliknya juga nambah, karna chap 2 ini udah ada konflik buat jaga-jaga fic ini pendek_

 _Sekian dari Zumi, terima kasih!_

 ** _Zumikawaii_**


	3. Chapter 3 : arti setia

**Menjalin hubungan secara sepihak memang buruk, apalagi jika berada di pihak yang dimanfaatkan. Tapi Sasuke tak akan pernah menyerah bahkan jika harus menyeret lelaki bebal macam Uzumaki Naruto untuk terikat dengannya.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, typos, bahasa nggak baku, eyd hancur**

* * *

 **chapter 3 : arti setia**

* * *

Kyuubi.

Jangan macem-macem sama orangnya, kena golok, langsung ngibrit ke rumah sakit.

Cowok jager ini termasuk tipe cowok yang riweuh*, bandel, dan berisiknya bikin gendang telinga ruwet.

 ***rusuh**

Kalo buah nggak jatuh dari pohonnya, maka Kyuubi ubah itu jadi buah nggak jauh dari uletnya, alias Kyuubi sama Naruto nggak punya perbedaan lebih dari delapan. Meski sering cek cok masing-masing, kakak beradik ini sama-sama suka ngerusuh.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi! Sudah saya peringatkan kalau kamu akan saya gagalkan dalam semester ini jika masih saja terlambat!"

Baru saja mau ngelangkah icip-icip lantai, suara gelegar dari dalam rasanya pengen Kyuubi tinju.

"Terus?"

"Apanya yang terus? Ya kamu sana tunggu di perpus-"

Kyuubi buru-buru motong ucapan dosennya. "Gue peduli gitu? Nggak lah yaww" dia ngedip sebelah mata. "Pamit bang hajii"

Dia lari kebirit sebelum dilempar skripsi sama si dosen. Lah jangan salahin dia dong, ini pasti kerjaan adeknya yang manis-manis sadis nyetel alarm punya Kyuubi yang asalnya jam 6 harus bangun, eh dia malah nyetel jam 9.

Iya, Naruto kan adik yang perhatian gimanaa gitu. Dia tau kalo Kyuubi udah baca majalah hentai, kakaknya itu galau dan butuh pelampiasan. Buktinya dia tau Kyuubi jejeritan massal dalam kamar semaleman sebelum dilempar lembing sama mama Kushina yang udah capek banget habis pulang.

Iya, pulang-pulang kamar Kushina amburadul diacak-acak Kyuubi gegara tu bocah stress kesel abis. Udah baca majalah hentong, udah nonton anime gituan, sampe Kyuubi hampir ketiduran di kamar mandi, patah hatinya nggak kunjung ilang.

Alhasil dari galaunya Kyuubi malem tadi, Kushina motong uang jajan Kyuubi seminggu, nah uang yang dipotong itu kasih Naruto.

Siyalan banget kan tuh bocah kampret.

Alesannya sih "kan Naru pengen Kak Kyuu istirahat gara gara galau, daripada bunuh diri sih"

Cowok pirang itu ngomong pake muka inosen yang mau dijotos tapi Kyuubi terlalu tayang sama adiknya.

Tayang banget. Ga rela ditinju.

Kyuubi berjalan manyun ke kantin ketika merogoh uang saku yang cuma-

"Anjay, pelit banget sih, ini mah cuma ongkos pulang!" serunya nyaris mewek.

Kyuubi hendak melangkah menjauh dari kantin ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei"

Cowok berambut jingga itu langsung menoleh ketika menyadari wajah pelakunya deket banget.

Waras, Kyuu! Waras!

Kyuubi hampir ngiler sendiri saat liat muka itu. Ajigile, ganteng banget, keriput sih iya, tapi ya kata kyuubi itu tuh tanda kedewasaan! Daripada adeknya kelewat cantik kayak ibunya!

Wah meragukan ketampanan Sasuke nih si Kyuu!

"A-Apa?" Kyuubi kaget sendiri suaranya berubah feminin, ia berdeham sebentar lalu mendelik. "Paan sih lu, noal noel aja" sewotnya jaim.

Harusnya kan lama lagi!

Ini nih yang buat Kyuubi patah hati sampe ngabisin kuota baca komik hentai online. Iya, Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha satu ini yang katanya manusia paling bahaya kalo udah marah dan ngerasa privasinya keganggu.

Kyuubi udah suka sama Itachi sejak jaman SMP, waktu Kyuubi lagi sedih-sedihnya ditinggal papa Minato, cuma Itachi yang bersedia menghiburnya.

Kurang idaman apa coba Itachi ini buat Kyuu?

"Santai, Kyuu, kamu kenapa nggak jadi kesana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bokek," jawab si Uzumaki sulung singkat. "Mm, bukan! Itu gue kena begal di gang Oro-chan!" ralatnya cepat.

Ya kali kena begal, liat muka Kyuubi buat yang mau begal jadi eneg kali! Gahar gitu. Ancem dikit, kelar nyawanya!

"Kamu nggak laper?"

Kyuubi menggeleng. "Nggak, nggak laper."

Lapernya makan kamu.

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Beneran?" tawarnya lagi.

Tapi nyatanya perut Kyuubi nggak kunjung bunyi seperti yang biasa ditampilin. Kyuubi jengkel sendiri jadinya.

Bunyi atuh kampret!

Nggak membuahkan hasil. Mungkin Kyuubi kebanyakan dosa.

Uchiha sulung itu akhirnya merangkul bahu Kyuubi. "Yaudah, temenin aku aja ke Kafe Amaterasu" ajaknya yang menyerupai perintah.

Tapi agaknya Kyuubi si superior sama sekali nggak terusik. Dia senyam-senyum sendiri.

Azeek dipeluk gini, heh jomblo kesian lu gak dipeluk ni yee!

Ejek Kyuubi bikin author kesel.

Zumi kawinin Itachi ma Konan mewek lu! :P

"Kyuu, kenapa?" Itachi mengernyit begitu melihat muka sahabatnya.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Enggak papa, emang kenapa?"

Cowok itu nggak nyadar sendiri mukanya udah kayak tokek kejepit.

Hah, orang jatuh cinta mana inget sih begituan.. :v

* * *

Ini hari-hari merdeka buat Naruto.

Yaiyalah uang sakunya nambah. Kesian dah kakaknya melarat di kampus. Mang enak, mangga mamam tuh kismin.

Naruto menghitung uangnya lagi. Sip banget nih nongkrong di kafe-kafe mahal biar kayak itu tuh yang sering ditampilin di tipi. Dia kan bosen nongkrong deket pasar, atau gang cuma malak orang lewat bareng geng tercayang.

"Uang kamu banyak banget Nar! Abis digaji ya?"

Kiba mendekati temannya yang berambut pirang. Asik, kayaknya ada kabar gembira bentar lagi.

"Napa lo kesini, Kib? Ya kali gue digaji, elu yang gue gaji jadi kebo" ujar Naruto merasa terusik.

Dijutekin sama temennya nggak buat Kiba mewek. Dia terus tersenyum. Inget, kalo mau untung, harus pake tipu daya dulu.

"Nar, mm.. ke Starbucks gitu! Lumayan lah numpang wifian!" bujuk Kiba kayak setan.

Mendengar bujukan Kiba tak menggetarkan hati Naruto, dia masih tetep teguh ngejaga uangnya dari setan Kiba yang borosnya ampun.

"Ogah, enak di elu, pait di gue, minta sama emak lu sana" usir Naruto bete.

Kiba jadi cemberut. "Ayo dong, Nar, duit banyak nggak usah ditabung, nanti abis juga celengan ayam lo diambil kak Kyuu beli majalah.." rajuk Kiba sesat tapi buat Naruto mikir.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Tumben kamu pinter! Yaudah yuk-" cowok itu hendak menarik tangan Kiba ketika mengingat satu wajah.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengurungkan niatnya. Tersenyum miring. "Kib, gue jenius."

Kiba memandangnya aneh. "Nar? Naruto?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto diam di tempat, menepuk tangannya sendiri, memasang muka bahagia. "Gue tau, Kib! Kita bisa borong kantin, coy! Sama mboknya sekalian tapi dompet gue tetep tebel!" tawar Naruto riang sekaligus menggiurkan.

Eh masa borong kantin gratis? Nggak dipatok tuh sama si ibu penjaganya? Liat mukanya aja udah serem apalagi kalo dibegal kantinnya, Naruto sama Kiba kali yang balik dibegal pake kemoceng!

"Lo kesambet ya, Nar?" Kiba menepuk jidat Naruto keras sampai Naruto pengen bogem tuh bocah kalo bukan anak baik-baik. "Wah setan sekarang berani juga ya nyambet lo"

Perkataan Kiba nyatanya bikin naruto tersinggung. Apaan tuh? Maksud ni anak naruto lebih edan dibanding setan? Naruto kesel sendiri jadinya. "Dasar bego, gue tuh dapet metode jajan paling menguntungkan" cetusnya mengambil hp dari saku.

Naruto mencari nama seseorang di daftar kontak ketika menemukan yang ia cari.

 **Uchihampret**

Naruto menyeringai iblis. Lah bukan dia dong yang salah kalo kayak gini? Anak ayam itu yang bilang rela ikhlas pasrah dimanfaatin!

Yah, Naruto bisa apa sih selain nerima?

Ah! Ada untungnya aja lu ambil, Nar!

 **Naruto** : sas, gue laper nih, martabak 2 bungkus rasa jeruk ya?

Kiba ikut melihat isi pesan yang hendak dikirimkan Naruto. "L-Lo.. masa.. lo kira Uchiha itu warung martabak!?" serunya kencang buat banyak pasang mengarah padanya.

Yang lebih malu-maluin Kiba itu orangnya sama sekali nggak nyadar diri waktu dilirik tajam para cewek yang nggak terima perkataannya.

Iyalah, mana sudi nerima fakta marga cowok idola mereka digituin!

Dasar-_- pekerjaan apapun kan halal asal ridho bin bener, cuy :v

"Diem dodol" cetus Naruto mulai sebel.

"Nar tapi nggak-"

Naruto menatap Kiba tajam. "Mulut apa knalpot sih daritadi bambumbambum! Kalo mau enak mingkem!" tegasnya jengkel.

Kiba mengkerut. "Lo marah sama gue, Nar?" matanya puppy-puppy gimana gitu.

Anak dari mama Kushina itu memukul keningnya frustasi. Bisa nggak sih ni anak diem semeniiittt aja! Bener-bener turunan knalpot si Kiba ini!

Naruto menghela napas. "Nggak, Kiba, gue nggak marah," katanya pelan berusaha tenang dan keliatan cool.

"Tapi lo kayak gitu nada bicaranya! Nggak ikhlas gimanaa gitu!" sewot Kiba mulai lagi.

Naruto cemberut. "Terserah lu deh! Terseraah Kib, gue nggak peduli! Gue santet lama-lama tuh mulut!" ancamnya buat Kiba beneran diem.

Naruto udah lelah menghadapi temennya satu ini. Bayangin Kiba ada sepuluh di muka bumi, mungkin aja Naruto bakal minggat dari bumi dengan cara numpang roket NASA ke planet Mars!

Baru saja Naruto mau keluar dari kelas, sosok manusia muncul dibalik pintu. "Adakah yang bernama Uchiha Naruto?"

Kalimat itu membuat kelas yang semula ramainya naudzubillah jadi hening kayak jangkrik sariawan.

Naruto mengernyit. "Mm.. saya Naruto, tapi nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Uchiha Naruto, mas!" ralatnya pada si mas-mas yang keliatannya lagi kerja deh diliat dari bajunya.

Mas-mas figuran pun menyengir aneh. "Oh saya nggak tau mas, saya cuman diminta mas Uchiha Sasuke buat nganter ini ke istrinya, eh saya kira istrinya guru hehe.. selamat dinikmati martabaknya ya, mas!" ucapnya absurd sebelum bungkuk beberapa kali dan meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung dengan tangan dua kotak martabak rasa jeruk sesuai pesanannya.

Naruto terpaku begitu saja, sumpah sendinya kayak dibegal gitu aja dalam seketika!

"I-Istri?" beo Naruto nggak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia denger. "D-Dia bilang.. gue istri..?"

Tingkah Naruto saat ini benar-benar memprihatinkan. Kiba yang semula diem mulai buat ulah lagi.

"Ciee istrinya Sasukee!" godanya nggak nyadar bentar lagi temennya mau nyekik.

Kiba berdiri di sebelah Naruto, mengambil kotak paling atas tersenyum teduh. "Nggak papa kok, Nar, gausah malu, yang penting martabaknya dapet, apa sih yang kurang.." ujarnya pada Naruto.

"MAKSUD LO APA, TOKEK!?" jerit Naruto nista memekakan gendang telinga.

* * *

Kafe Amaterasu.

Salah satu kafe laris manis kepunyaan keluarga Uchiha yang harganya tak merakyat yang anehnya selalu tampak padat.

Kalangan nggak berduit macam Kyuubi mana bisa sih kesini kalo nggak itu tuh... ada jin tomang yang ngajak.

Kyuubi duduk di seberang Itachi yang tengah memainkan hpnya lalu menyimpannya lagi. "Eh kamu mau pesen apa, Kyuu? Tenang aja gratis kok" bujuk Itachi.

Berasa gembel dah gue, batin Kyuubi rada jijik sama keberadaannya disini.

Cowok berambut jingga itu memperhatikan daftar menu yang tertera di depan mata.

 _Anjir-masa air segini doang harganya ngalahin ongkos bolak balik gue!_

Kyuubi menatap horror. Beneran deh, ini minuman mirip banget kayak teh ijo, apa bedanya sih cuma greentea sama teh ijo tapi harganya beda selangit bumi, ampun Kyuubi nggak habis pikir ternyata beda bahasa harganya juga ikutan beda.

Kyuubi menaruh lagi daftar menu di atas meja membuat Itachi mengernyit bingung dengan kelakuan temannya. "Loh kenapa ditaruh lagi?" tanyanya.

Nyengir.

Hanya nyengir yang mampu dilakukan orang tak berdaya macam Kyuubi. "Mm.. gue puasa, Chi.. biasalah" jawabnya.

Plis jangan nanya lagi, jenius-ku sayang! mohon Kyuubi agar Itachi membantu kondisinya saat ini.

Awalnya Itachi angguk-angguk maklum, tapi sedetik kemudian dia memandang Kyuubi heran. "Loh bukannya tadi waktu di mobil kamu makan jeruk ya?"

Mampus!

Iblis sudah joget-joget di benak Kyuubi bikin Kyuubi kesel minta dipites.

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Aku tau, kamu suka jeruk kan? Aku pesen-"

"Jangan!" tahan Kyuubi. "Mm.. ramen ada nggak disini?" tanya Kyuubi.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, mungkin adanya spagetti" tawarnya pada Kyuubi yang langsung disetujui.

Ya udahlah gapapa, sama sama mi ini apa bedanya. Emang spagetti bentuknya kayak bakso?

Sungguh ndeso sulung Uzumaki ini ternyata -_-

"Hm, kamu mau makan apa emangnya?"

Suara itu membuat Itachi menoleh pada pintu kafe yang menampilkan dua orang. Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tak mengenal mereka.

Senyum Itachi perlahan luntur drastis saat melihat kehadiran dua sejoli itu memasuki kafe miliknya. Tak ada kepalan tangan, tapi wajahnya berubah datar seolah penuh tanda tanya.

"Eh, bro, lo ada disini? Sendirian aja nih?"

Sosok pemuda bersurai oranye dengan muka penuh tindikan itu bertanya sok gaul pada Itachi. Ia tersenyum penuh pengertian tapi bagi Itachi itu penghinaan mendalam saat temannya itu merangkul Konan di sebelahnya.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. "Gue sama Kyuubi, kenapa?" tukasnya sinis melirik Kyuubi yang memandangnya 'apa-maksud-lo'.

Pein sedikit terkejut saat menyadari nada sinis dalam perkataan Itachi. Namun ia bisa memaklumi kalau pemuda Uchiha ini mungkin tengah mengalami banyak masalah berat dalam kehidupannya. "Oh gitu, okelah"

Konan dengan balutan dress putih hari ini tersenyum lembut pada kawan lamanya semenjak SMA. "Hai Chi, tumben lo kesini, biasanya mampir di satunya"

Sedikit terpana dengan penampilan Konan saat ini, yah kaget mah wajar dong! Konan kan nggak pernah suka sama baju kayak gini! Cewek ini tomboynya kebangetan!

Pake rok aja ke kondangan dia nggak mau apalagi dress, Konan kan sukanya pake celana jeans sama jaket yang khasnya cowok banget belum lagi gayanya.

Tapi melihat perbedaan Konan secara drastis bersama Pein agaknya membuat Itachi lebih berpikir logis.

Namanya cinta, ya cinta! Kalo udah cinta jangankan disuruh jadi feminin, disuruh nunggu 24 jam aja mau!

"Hm" tanggap Itachi singkat membuat Konan mengamati perubahan dalam diri Itachi. Biar pun Itachi ngomongnya singkat kayak minum air di gurun sahara, tapi nggak kayak gini nada bicaranya. "Chi, kenapa?" tanya Konan khawatir.

Konan berusaha tetap menjadi teman yang baik untuk Itachi. Dia bahkan juga janji sama Itachi kalo dia nggak bakal ngelupain Uchiha sulung itu setelah pacaran.

Yah kalo dianya minta lebih dari temen gimana, Kon?

Friendzone memang rumit!

"Nggak, sana gih" usir Itachi secara tak langsung meski sebenarnya ia tak tahan berada dalam satu lingkup dengan dua sejoli ini.

Konan memandangnya cemas, takut ia salah berbuat. "Kalo aku ada salah, maafin aku ya, Chi.." ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Walau Itachi nggak pernah ngomong keberatan dengan gaya omongan Konan yang ceplas-ceplos, tapi dia nggak pernah kayak gini. Alhasil sikap Itachi saat ini membuat Konan merasa bersalah.

Cewek itu akhirnya patuh digandeng Pein ke 2 meja di depan Itachi yang baru saja ditinggal oleh pelanggannya keluar dari kafe.

Kyuubi nggak berani berbuat saat Itachi hanya diam beberapa kali menghela napas berat.

 _Kyuu, ilangin aja cinta monyet lo! Emang darisananya monyet gak mungkin berubah ikrar! Plis deh nyadar diri, Itachi itu straight! Aneh banget sih!_

Perkataan dalam benaknya benar-benar menohok Kyuubi secara langsung. Ia memandang Itachi lama. Mengamati sorot kekecewaan dan cemburu yang jelas terpatri dalam wajah itu.

 _Kenapa sih Konan bego banget nggak nyadar ni cowok cinta sama dia! Keliatan dong dari mukanya yang udah leh ugha banget!_

"Chi?" sahut Kyuubi memanggil nama temannya saat Itachi tak menggubris dan masih memandang Konan lurus penuh harap.

Saat itu, Kyuubi menatap Itachi sendu.

 _Ini nggak adil buat gue sama lo yang jatuh cinta tanpa diketahui sama yang dicintai._

Kyuubi memandang wajah itu tanpa berkedip. Ia tersenyum getir.

 _Bukan cuma lo yang terluka disini, tapi gue juga, Chi._

* * *

Kedamaian datang pada dua pemuda ini.

Buktinya Naruto dan Kiba sekarang menikmati martabak dengan hikmat disertai muka nikmat.

Bener deh! Sasuke jago banget milih warung!

Naruto mengambil potongan terakhir martabak rasa jeruk dalam kotaknya saat sosok gadis muncul di balik pintu kelas. Napasnya terengah-engah seolah habis dikejar anjing perempatan rumah.

Surai indigo yang biasa terurai rapih kini tampak berantakan dengan wajah sembab luar biasa terlihat. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan.

"N-Naruto-kun.." hanya itu yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Naruto terbelalak saat memdengar suara lembut itu. Suara malaikat! Ulala uyee asik nih suapin Hinata ah!

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan potong martabak terakhirnya ketika senyuman itu luntur seketika melihat wajah gadis yang disukainya.

Refleks, Naruto mundur kembali menaruh potongan tersebut pada kotak Kiba.

"Ih kamu baik banget deh, Nar! Nggak kena jigong kan? Duhh tumben Nar, gitu dong sedekah!" seru Kiba nggak nyadar kondisi sekitar.

Naruto mengelap tangannya pada seragam milik temannya yang lewat sampai kena semprot.

"Woi Nar! Apaan sih ngelap-ngelap! Abis cebok lu ya!" sewotnya yang tak diindahkan.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata di depan kelas terburu ketika gadis itu lebih dulu memeluknya erat. Kepalanya tertempel pada dada Naruto, lalu menangis keras. "N-Naruto-kun.. hiks..N-Neji-niisan..Lee-kun, d-dan Shino-kun.." isaknya mengundang perhatian siswa-siswi sekitar yang berlalu lalang.

Imut banget!

Seru para cowok yang liat itu, sebagian besar mengutuk Naruto.

Dasar maruk lu, Nar! Dah punya Sasuke, Hinata juga diembat! Nggak sekalian tuh Mang Danzo dipacarin?

Begitulah apa yang ada di benak mereka. Tapi sayangnya nggak mau tersalurkan, takut Hinata denger eh ngejauhin jadinya.

Gagal total deh PDKT-nya!

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto perhatian.

Hinata masih terisak dalam pelukan Naruto. "A-Aku nggak tau.. harus minta tolong.. sama siapa.. hiks.. selain kamu.." isaknya menyayat hati.

Naruto jujur ia memang bloon. Dia nggak ngerti kenapa gebetannya ini lari-lari ke kelas dengan penampilan kayak terus langsung meluk dia.

Iya sih, Naruto ngaku dipeluk tuh emang enak. Enak banget. Noh mblo, cieee gaada yang meluk!

Di saat begini Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya ngejek.

Adek-kakak emang gaada bedanya-w-

"Tenang.. tenang dulu.. Hinata-chan.." tukas Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata. "Hapus air mata kamu.." ujarnya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata.

Melihat gebetannya nangis, rasanya Naruto jadi orang paling sadis.

"Sekarang jelasin sama aku, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya meminta keterangan dari Hinata.

Hinata menatap Naruto cemas. "N-Naruto-kun.. SMA Suna... mereka dendam sama Neji-nii.. dan katanya sekarang sahabatku.. S-Shino-kun dan Lee-kun..hiks.. mereka disandera.. kalo Neji-nii nggak kesana, mereka... mereka-hiks.." Hinata kembali nangis nggak sanggup ngelanjutin kalimatnya.

Demi apa deh, dia nggak kuat.

Shino sama Lee itu sahabat dia sejak kecil. Dia sayang banget sama mereka. Biarpun sifat Lee kayak bocah autis tapi dia tetep sayang banget sama dia.

Hinata nggak tau minta tolong sama siapa lagi ketika Neji hendak pergi sendirian bel istirahat ke dua. Dia hanya bisa minta tolong sama Naruto.

Iya, Naruto kan ketua geng SMA Konoha yang terkenal gahar banget. Dia punya banyak anggota. Mungkin aja Naruto bakalan bisa bantu nyelamatin orang-orang yang dia sayang sekarang ini.

"Loh Suna, kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Seingatnya SMA Suna nggak pernah ngelakuin macem-macem sama sekolahnya, jadi bagi Naruto it's okay aja nggak ada masalah selama SMA Suna nggak macem-macem. Tapi maksudnya apaan coba pake nyandera nyandera segala. Nyandera yang etis dikit kek, masa kayak mereka disandera!

Naruto mulai nggak waras dan pilih-pilih korban!

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "A-Aku nggak tau.. Naruto-kun.. yang pasti katanya N-Neji-nii punya masalah sama mereka.."

Cewek itu memegang kedua tangan Naruto erat. "Tolong... Naruto-kun.. t-tolong selamatkan mereka.. a-aku nggak tau harus bilang siapa lagi.. dan aku nggak mau kehilangan mereka semua.." cicitnya pelan.

Melihat Hinata saat ini rasanya mampu membuat Naruto terenyuh. Tapi dia ragu, kan SMA-nya nggak punya masalah sama SMA Suna, yang punya masalah sama mereka kan Neji. Yang ada mereka yang dikata cari ribut duluan.

"T-Tapi.." Naruto hendak menyela ketika mulutnya tertutup rapat melihat wajah cewek di depannya yang keliatan putus asa banget.

Lah gimana kalo Hinata bunuh diri abis Neji, Shino, sama Lee mati?

Terus.. TERUS NANTI SIAPA DONG YANG DIA NIKAHIN!?

Nggak.. Nggak.. Naruto nggak mau sama Sasuke! Nggak asik kalo nggak ada Hinata nantinya!

Naruto tanpa berpikir dua kali tersenyum lembut pada cewek Hyuuga ini. "Aku.. bakal bantu kamu.. tapi kamu disini aja ya?"

Hinata menatapnya penuh binar. "B-Benarkah?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya yakin. "Iya, tapi kamu disini aja.." katanya nggak mau ambik resiko Hinata lecet sedikitpun.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tapi aku.. mau kesana.. aku.. nggak boleh ikut?"

Melihat ekspresi Hinata membuat Naruto lagi-lagi merasa lemah. "B-Bukannya nggak boleh!" Cowok itu menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. "Tapi.. itu.. apa tuh.. gimana kalo kamu kenapa-napa?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Hinata merasa senang ketika Naruto mempedulikan dirinya. Ia tersenyum mantap. "Tenang.. aku nggak bakalan kenapa-napa.. karena aku nggak akan tenang kalo diem aja.."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang lebih lanjut, akhirnya Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Ok, aku akan membantumu!"

* * *

Gosip ya gosip.

Sekalinya ada yang panas-panas gitu langsung deh nyebar luas kayak kentut. Terlebih mulutnya nggak bisa diatur, kayaknya bakalan ada yang ngikutin Kiba jadi knalpot.

Pinter.

Sasuke ngaku pinter, hah dia kan lebih dari pinter alias jenius, udah pinter, jenius, ganteng, apa sih yang kurang?

Tapi tenang, sekarang bukan saatnya mendeskripsikan si ganteng Sasuke, melainkan gosip yang bertebaran.

Dia udah menduga Naruto bakal bertindak seperti itu.

Sasuke tau Naruto itu bego, tapi dia nggak akan pernah nyangka pacarnya sebego itu.

"Nanti istirahat kedua! Katanya Naruto sama gengnya bakal ke SMA Suna!" cerocos cewek bercepol dua atau yang sering kita sebut Ten ten.

"Loh.. kenapa mereka nyerang SMA Suna? Perasaan kita nggak macem-macem deh sama mereka, mereka juga sebaliknya!" tepis si cewek figuran pertama.

"SMA Suna!? PACAR AKU GIMANA KALO DIPUKULIN!?" jerit cewek figuran kedua.

"Lah sia bonyok mampus cowok lu! BHAHAHA!"

Sekarang abaikan para pemain figuran sekaligus para penggosip.

Sasuke keluar dari kelas menuju kelas pacarnya. Belum sampai kelas Naruto saat yang diomongin udah muncul bareng gerombolannya. Ah itu dia orangnya yang sekarang lagi ngumpul rame-rame di koridor!

Sasuke sebenernya nggak habis pikir kenapa gaada guru yang berniat mencegah ulah mereka selanjutnya. Tapi jika itu membahayakan Naruto, Sasuke nggak bakal tindak diem!

Kalo Naruto maksa ngikut nyerang, Sasuke nggak bolehin! Kalo masih nggak mau? Sasuke bakal nyekap dia di kamar selama seharian penuh. Yang pasti dia nggak ikhlas Naruto lecet sedikit pun.

"Pokoknya kita rundingin ini baik-baik dulu sama ketua geng Sunagakure!" kata Naruto.

Dia nggak akan main pukul, dia bakal rundingin ini baik-baik dulu. Kalo mereka nggak mau, terpaksa SMA Konoha bakal ambil keputusan nyerang duluan.

"Kalian udah siap?" tanya Naruto ke teman-temannya yang diacungin jempol pertanda mereka udah siap ngelawan gerombolan Suna.

Sekarang giliran Hinata dan Neji yang ditanya. "Kalian udah siap?"

Keduanya serempak mengangguk, Hinata maju mendekati Naruto. Cewek itu mengecup pipi sang Uzumaki bungsu. "A-Arigatou.." ucapnya tersipu.

Neji tersenyum formal. "Terima kasih, aku tak akan melupakan ini, Uzumaki."

Naruto mengangguk, menyengir lebar. "Kalem, bro, udah biasa, yaudah kita langsung cabut aja darisini!" titahnya memimpin duluan.

Naruto maju ke depan bersama temen se-gengnya, Chouji.

Chouji walaupun gendut gendut gitu, tapi sekali niban langsung bikin jantungan mendadak. So dia ahli banget soal tiban-meniban.

Naruto hendak langsung berlari saat lengannya ditahan. Ia langsung berhenti.

Naruto melirik siapa yang berani menahannya. "Siapa sih!?" kemudian mendengus. "Lepasin, Uchihampret! Apaan sih lo ngesok aja deh!" cetusnya nggak peduli dengan kejadian semalem.

Sasuke nggak peduli nada sinis Naruto. "Lo mau ngapain?"

Naruto mendelik. "Lo nggak liat? Ya tawuran lah! Apalagi? Udahlah minggir!" ia menyenggol Sasuke keras namun berhasil dihindari.

Cowok Uchiha itu menarik Naruto keras membuat pemuda pirang itu menabrak dada bidang milik adik Itachi ini. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto. "Apa lo sadar atas tindakan lo sekarang?" bisiknya.

Naruto masih tetep keras kepala. "Sadar kok! Liat nih gue melek gini dibilang mokad, hm?"

Sasuke masih mempertahankan jarak ini. "Pikir lagi sebelum bertindak," jeda. "Apa lo berniat menghabisi nyawa semua temen lo sendiri cuma karena rengekan seorang cewek?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

Rengekan cewek?

Hinata maksudnya?

"Nggak masalah, kalo hanya lo yang luka, tapi dengan membawa semua temen lo kayak gini sama aja lo bantai mereka secara nggak langsung," pesan Sasuke berharap Naruto mau mendengarkan.

Plis deh pacarnya ini nggak ada hubungannya sama masalah Neji! Sasuke aja yang sahabatnya nggak ambil masalah kok! Ini salah Neji sendiri yang tanggung aja sendiri!

Jari Sasuke menyentuh pelipis Naruto. "Pikir konsekuensinya, jangan gegabah, lo bahayain nyawa sendiri sama temen-temen lo hanya karena satu cewek, bagi gue lo sangat konyol, Uzumaki Naruto." tegas Sasuke.

Sempat terdiam sejenak, Naruto mulai berpikir lagi sebelum berkata sinis. "Gue udah mikir ini sejak awal, Uchiha! Nggak usah sok tau deh!" balasnya songong.

"Ayo!" titahnya pada semua temannya.

Sasuke melepaskan Naruto yang kini mulai berjalan angkuh melaluinya, ia diam memandangnya datar sebelum pandangannya beralih pada sosok Hinata.

Sasuke hanya berujar tipis saat ia berpapasan dengan Hinata. "Lo akan membalas ini dengan bayaran mahal, Hyuuga." bisiknya pada telinga Hinata.

Cewek itu berhenti melangkah sejenak, menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang sudah menjauh.

Hatinya berubah jadi nggak enak!

* * *

SMA Suna dibuat bingung.

Yaiyalah urusannya cuma sama satu orang, kok yang dateng bejibun gini! Seinget mereka nggak ada yang buka pembagian sembako deh!

"Apa-apaan ini Hyuuga? Bukannya aku sudah bilang-" kalimat dari ketua geng itu, Sasori, terpotong ketika lengannya ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Kita bicara sebentar," ajak Naruto.

Sasori menurut saja. Dia nggak mau buang tenaga plis deh.

"Aku ingin rundingkan ini baik-baik denganmu," jeda. "Bisakah kau lepas Lee dan Shino?" tanyanya membuat Sasori mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?"

Ih kok ni orang begonya ngelebihin Kyuubi sih! Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku memintamu dengan hormat untuk melepaskan dua rekanku, Shino dan Lee, mereka ada padamu kan?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Aku akan melepaskan mereka, kalau Hyuuga Neji membayar semua hal yang ia lakukan."

Naruto mengernyit. "Bayar? Maksudmu dia ngapain?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasori mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu! Lagian aku kan nggak pernah nyentuh SMA Konoha, aku hanya punya urusan dengan Hyuuga itu bukan sama SMA-mu!" terang Sasori.

Penerangan sasori sebenarnya membuat naruto berpikir ulang. Tapi, egonya terlalu tinggi. "Aku memintamu dengan hormat, Sabaku Sasori, tolong lepaskan mereka dan anggap ini semuanya sudah berakhir"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap Naruto tajam. "Berakhir? Berakhir dengkulmu!" serunya nggak terima. Enak aja ni orang pake ngakhirin segalanya. Naruto tau apa sih? "Begini saja, Uzumaki, bagaimana jika kita taruhan?"

Naruto menatap Sasori bingung, Sasori menerangkan lagi. "Kita bertarung, kalau kau menang, aku akan menganggap ini sudah berakhir, termasuk si Hyuuga-kampret-anying itu." tukasnya. "Tapi kalau kau kalah, bukan hanya Hyuuga saja yang jadi menanggungnya, tapi kau! Kau harus mengikuti perintahku!" tunjuknya pada Naruto.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada cowok di depannya. "Deal?"

Sedikit ragu membalasnya, Naruto menjawab. "Deal."

Sebelum Naruto mundur menyiapkan teman-temannya, Sasori lebih dulu menendang kaki kanannya pas tulang kering membuat cowok Uzumaki itu tersungkur kesakitan memegangi kakinya.

Brengsek!

"Belum mulai, bego!" teriak Naruto nggak terima.

Sasori menyeringai. "Yaudah aku yang mulai, beres kan?"

Langsung saja kedua kubu mulai berhadapan satu sama lain begitu melihat pertarungan antar ketua.

Melihat kesempatan terbuka saat Naruto tersungkur, Sasori memilih mengejar Neji yang lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Naruto.

Cowok itu berusaha bangkit dengan kaki pincang, ia meninju wajah Sasori dengan tenaga tak main-main membuat Sasori mundur dan terbatuk darah.

"Sialan!" desis sasori.

"Mamam tuh tinju!" ejek Naruto hula-hula.

Sasori berlari maju nyaris mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto, saat pemuda pirang itu dengan gesit berkelit dan berbalik menyikut si Sabaku yang lagi-lagi terjatuh.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara Hinata, tampak disana Neji dipukuli anak buah Sasori, hendak menolong tapi bahunya ditarik kencang hingga tubuhnya terbanting di atas aspal.

"Argh!" merasa punggungnya rasanya remuk, ia memandang tajam Sasori yang menyeringai iblis.

"Ups, sori, ga sengaja" celetuknya bikin Naruto geram. Cowok itu berdiri dan maju menghampiri Sasori geram.

"Sori sori pala lu peyang!" seru Naruto penuh dendam. Dengan gestur cepat, ia melayangkan pukulan mengarah pada perut Sasori ketika cowok itu menghindar dan berbalik memukul punggung Naruto.

"Uhuk!" Naruto memegangi dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa nyeri seperti dihantam.

Naruto terduduk memegangi dadanya. Sialan! Dia nggak boleh keliatan lemah!

Sasori tanpa mempedulikan kondisi Naruto lagi-lagi melayangkan tendangan telak berhasil membuat Naruto kewalahan terkapar di atas jalan.

"Ugh!" erang pemuda Uzumaki itu kesakitan.

"Naruto-kun!"

Lagi-lagi itu! Entah kenapa suara itu begitu mengganggunya!

Naruto kembali berdiri meski tertatih, berusaha meredam rasa sakitnya, ia menubruk dan membanting tubuh Sasori hingga jatuh. Kakinya menahan pergerakan Sasori, Naruto memperhatikan sekitar. Ia dapat melihat Neji yang berhasil menghindar dari serangan musuh, juga Hinata yang memapah Shino dan Lee. Ia berteriak. "HINATA, LARI SEKARANG!" perintahnya menahan perih di tenggorokan.

Hinata menoleh, ia dapat melihat kondisi Naruto yang bisa dibilang tak baik. Namun tanpa peduli lagi, ia menarik tangan Shino dan Lee berlari dari area ini, disusul dengan Neji di belakangnya.

"Brengsek!" maki Sasori berang ketika Hinata dan Neji hendak kabur.

Pemuda itu dengan susah payah memukul kaki Naruto yang berhasil dicederainya beberapa saat lalu. Naruto berhasil disingkirkan dari atas tubuhnya.

Sasori dengan tertatih berusaha bangun mengejar Neji dan Hinata. Namun nyatanya tak mungkin baginya untuk menyusul mereka, sehingga ia merogoh sesuatu dalam sakunya.

"Cukup sampai di situ, Hyuuga bedebah!" sentaknya tak main mengeluarkan pistol.

Moncong pistol itu mengarah pada Hinata yang tengah berlari memapah kedua temannya.

Tangan Sasori yang sudah memegang pistol, bersiap menembakkan pelurunya membuat Naruto terasa dihantam seketika, ia berdiri tertatih menutup jangkauan Sasori dari Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Mungkin bukan Hinata yang Naruto nikahi, memang kenyataan benar.

Karena nyatanya, Naruto yang kini meregang nyawa.

DOR!

Bunyi tembakan terdengar melesat.

"Arggh!"

Seluruh pasang mata dibuat senyap begitu saja. Mereka terhenyak mendengar tembakan itu. Astaga.. ini sudah..

Naruto menggertakan giginya, namun sesaat kemudian ia merasa.

Tak ada satupun peluru yang mengenainya, ia menoleh ke belakang saat Sasori mengerang keras memegangi bahunya yang berdarah juga pistol di atas aspal.

"K-Kenapa..bisa?"

Naruto melihat ke arah depan ketika-

Sasuke berdiri dengan pistol di tangannya.

 **TBC**

Ucapkan tumben dan congrats pada Zumi yang berhasil mengetik lebih dari 3k words, yea, Zumi nggak tau kesambet apa sampai bisa ngetik nyaris 5k words!

Zumi beritahu sebentar, kalau maaf bagi yang nggak nyaman bahasa nggak baku yang Zumi gunakan di fic ini. Alasannya, nggak ada alasan khusus tapi Zumi masih agak gimana gitu dengan bahasa baku.

Jadi, maaf bagi yang nggak nyaman, semoga di fic selanjutnya zumi bisa sesuaikan :)

Terima kasih banyak untuk :

 **mimi, hairulchan, ryu sn25 (maaf sepertinya nggak, soal bales liat nanti aja :) ), chokim1310 (iya itu flashback, sebenarnya udah Zumi kasih kata flashback di atas bawahnya tapi yang keluar cuma kata on sama off :') ), Habibah794, tora-chan (liat nanti ya), michhazz & Lhiae932 (maaf Zumi adaptasi dulu dengan Ffn, terima kasih untuk sarannya, Zumi pakai di fic kedua :) ), Yukayu Zuki, Jonah Kim, shafiraprakasa, uzumaki megami, tini ajah**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Zumi seneng banget^^ Zumi balasnya hanya pertanyaan saja, tapi review lainnya Zumi simpan di hati kok :D dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sekedar berkunjung dan membaca khususnya yang follow dan fav

 **Semangat PDKT, Uchihampret!**

 _Zumikawaii_


End file.
